


【翻译】[FF7 SC同人]-宛如瞬息之风-章八（最终章）上

by aalice



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalice/pseuds/aalice





	【翻译】[FF7 SC同人]-宛如瞬息之风-章八（最终章）上

章8.最终章（上）

 

面对许久未回的故乡，与其说怀念，还不如说克劳德感到更多的则是惊讶。  
那个高大的水塔，还有村子里宽广的广场是如此的狭小吗……看着眼前的景色克劳德不由得如此想到。  
会有这样的感觉，或许是与身体的成长有所关联——不过更多的，可能是与他精神方面受到的影响有关。  
这里，对他来说是故乡的同时，也是他被疏离的地方。  
对那会还是童心的自己来说，这里则是一个感受到威胁的地方。  
然而，对已经见过广阔世界的如今的他来说，眼前的这个故乡，则只是一个狭小的、封闭的世界而已。  
在名为世界的广大存在中，这里，实在是太渺小了。  
然而就是这样的村子，孕育了自己，还有等待着自己的母亲……所以在最后，他想回来看一次——哪怕只有一次都好。  
不过对母亲来说，果然还是会认不出一下子变成大人的自己吧……以防万一，克劳德还是压低了帽檐往看得到自家宅子的方向移动着。  
这个时间点的话，母亲应该在家。   
往屋子里窥视的时候，母亲拿着洗好衣物的身影跃入了克劳德的视野。  
总是又温柔又严厉的，同时比任何人都理解自己、无偿得爱着自己的母亲。  
把对于被像怪物一般对待的、异类的自己，当成最重要的宝物一样珍重得养育自己、他所最喜欢的母亲。  
明明才是不久前刚分别的，他的胸口却忍不住的一阵发热。  
——然而即便如此，克劳德却无法上前出声和母亲打一声招呼。  
就这样远远的窥视着母亲容姿的时候……是因为感觉到了视线、还是本能的察觉到了吗——不知为何，母亲忽然径直眺望着他所在的位置。  
之后，母亲一边凝视着这边的方向，一边微笑着冲着克劳德挥了挥手。

“欢迎回来，克劳德。”  
“……”  
“正好刚做了克劳德喜欢的汤哟。”  
“为什么……”

——为什么会知道我是克劳德呢？……即便他没有说下去，母亲也明白他想要说的话。

“这世上可没有不认识自己儿子的母亲哟？”  
“……”  
“这一次会在家里休息上一段时间吗？”

面对母亲的疑问克劳德摇了摇头。

“一会就得走了……能见到妈妈真是太好了。”  
“这样啊……也真是辛苦了。下一次回来的话，别那么赶，回来好好的休息。”  
“嗯……”  
“就这样说好了哦……我会等你的。”  
“嗯，说好了。”

之后，克劳德没法再说下去了。  
母亲她，说不定已经感觉到了什么。  
一边感受着母亲目送着他的视线，克劳德一边逃跑似的奔向了尼布尔海姆的魔晄炉。

他所能作的最后一桩事情……便是和杰诺瓦一起从这个世界里消失。

 

\----------------------

 

尼布尔海姆魔晄炉。  
杰诺瓦的本体在其深处保管着。  
这是萨菲罗斯陷入疯狂、与杰诺瓦一起坠入魔晄炉、一度丧失性命的因缘之地。  
为了不让杰诺瓦再度被滥用、为了断绝通往那个破灭未来的可能性。  
他打算由自己来拿下杰诺瓦，并和她一起永远的长眠。  
于是，克劳德凝视着至今为止一直在玻璃罐中沉睡的杰诺瓦，说道：

“杰诺瓦……过来。”

在玻璃罐里沉睡的、美丽的银发女性。  
在呼唤对方的同时，克劳德也呼唤着自己体内的杰诺瓦的意识。

（从今往后我会和你一直在一起。所以，和我一起沉睡吧……你不再是一个人。）

对于克劳德的呼唤，仿佛有了反应一般的，杰诺瓦的身体散发出了光芒。  
在2000年的孤独里，杰诺瓦所渴求的，或许就只是同伴。  
他感觉到了一丝杰诺瓦的欢喜。  
接着在感受到了杰诺瓦的肯定意志后，克劳德向杰诺瓦伸出了自己的手——

而在那一瞬间  
一股异乎寻常的杀气和热量，从克劳德的背后袭来——

咚——！！！  
冲击波以及随之产生的惊人热量瞬间支配了这个场地。  
克劳德条件反射的发动了Rflect魔法。  
释放的魔法，一瞬间护卫住了克劳德和杰诺瓦并弹开了火之魔法的攻击，随即他们所在的地方瞬间便被红色的光芒所包围。  
下一刻，他的右肩被锐利的刀尖所抵住。  
紧接着，他的肩膀便被无声的贯穿——

“啊——！！！”

突然袭来的攻击都没给克劳德任何拔剑的时间，他背后的杰诺瓦所在的玻璃罐一起被长刀贯穿，血，沿着刀身缓缓流下、滴落。  
刀尖的另一侧，是一双瞳孔纵向裂开的翠色眼眸。  
那双染上了愤怒的眼睛散发着惊人的斗气，还残留着威力的火焰一边劈啪作响一边将对方整个人罩在了其中。

“萨菲罗斯？”  
“……”

回视他的，是冰冷的视线。  
萨菲罗斯什么都不说的抽回了正宗，随即挥落掉刀身上的血痕。

（来了！！！）

在克劳德这么判断的同时，正宗直接向他袭来。  
克劳德用右手的剑弹飞了正宗，几乎刻不容缓的，他立刻伸出左手握住了背后新的剑柄。

“萨菲罗斯！！！”

那双眼睛冷冷地看着他，仿佛根本就没听见他声音似的——萨菲罗斯踢着地面一跃而起，乘势再度挥下了正宗。  
见状，克劳德一脚踏上台阶，双手交叠双剑牢牢接住了这一记攻击。——然而由于他以双手持剑用来防御，萨菲罗斯便顺利的回旋踢中了露出大大空隙的身体——将克劳德直接踢飞了出去。  
在空中调整了姿势后，克劳德蹬了一脚本来绝对会径直撞上去的墙壁，反过来向着萨菲罗斯直接跃去。

“萨菲罗斯！！！为什么？！”

对于采取防守姿态的克劳德，另一边萨菲罗斯的攻击却完全不留情面。  
先是抓住间隙使出正宗的一击，然后再利用这一空隙，同时发动魔法攻击。  
面对萨菲罗斯所释放出的攻击魔法，克劳德也释放了能抵消其属性的魔法进行相杀。  
而与此同时的，他还得用剑来应付萨菲罗斯的剑技攻击。  
萨菲罗斯是认真的。  
克劳德已经没有手下留情的余裕了。

“给我好好的说清楚！！！你到底怎么了？！！”

面对克劳德如同被逼到绝境一般的悲鸣，萨菲罗斯终于第一次开了口。

“我想不到什么能让笨蛋也能理解的说辞。”

萨菲罗斯是真的在生气。  
名为理性的限制器已经彻底的被抛之于后。  
恐怕不分青红皂白的上来就砍也是因为这个原因吧。  
平时总是保持着理性的萨菲罗斯。  
把这样的萨菲罗斯激怒到如此地步、甚至还任由感情冲动的暴走、肆意挥霍自己的力量。  
这个姿态……克劳德不由得和那个一夜间烧毁尼布尔海姆的那个萨菲罗斯的身影……重叠了起来。

“那你就用让笨蛋也能明白的说法好好说明下！！！”

克劳德一边弹开由斜上方劈下的正宗一边叫喊道。  
对于克劳德几近陷入穷途末路般的哀鸣，萨菲罗斯只是投去了冷冷的视线。

“我要彻底的揍趴下你……之后即便是拖也要把你带回去。”  
“！！！！！”

——萨菲罗斯是来带他回去的？  
他的这份愤怒不是冲着世界、而是仅仅冲着自己来的？  
这个现场让克劳德松了口气。  
如今的自己，已经无法阻止由于仇恨世界而陷入疯狂的萨菲罗斯了。  
萨菲罗斯在他的心中，已经是到了这样程度的重要的存在。  
对他来说，歼灭萨菲罗斯已是不可能的事情了。  
也正因为如此，这最后一刻……任何一个会使萨菲罗斯陷入疯狂的可能性，他都要消灭——

“反正不管怎样我都活不了多久！！！既然如此……”  
“都没有努力过就不要说得那么伟大了。”

话音落下的同时，萨菲罗斯释放了三级火焰魔法。  
伴随着破坏声的强烈高温，一同支配了这块区域。  
萨菲罗斯目前所释放的魔法，为三级火系魔法、三级冰系魔法以及三级雷系魔法这三个基本魔法。  
若是他真的打算杀掉克劳德的话，毫无疑问的，萨菲罗斯一定会毫不留情的使用最上级魔法展开攻击。  
不过即便如此，原本就拥有超高魔力的萨菲罗斯所释放的基本魔法，也有着与其相应的巨大威力。  
克劳德背后的建筑物在爆发出一阵巨大的爆音后轰然坍塌——

“我要狠狠的揍上某个笨蛋的脑袋一顿！！！没有人会因为你的牺牲而高兴的！”

这句话给了克劳德巨大的冲击。  
就宛如脑袋被人狠狠揍上一拳的冲击——所造成的一瞬间的空隙，使得克劳德的行动延迟了一拍。  
于是萨菲罗斯所释放的三级雷系魔法直接击中了克劳德。  
被雷击的身体不住的颤抖着——由于被电流所麻痹，克劳德的身体暂时无法自如行动。  
抓住了这一破绽，萨菲罗斯一口气展开了乘势追击。  
由全身之力所劈下的正宗，直接把克劳德手中的大剑打飞弹到了后方。  
接着萨菲罗斯一把抓住了克劳德的手腕抬起，猛地把克劳德摔到了墙上。

“呜、啊！”

过度的激痛使得克劳德一瞬间屏住了呼吸。  
然而在萨菲罗斯的字典里可没有什么手下留情的字眼，他随即又架起了正宗摆出了一副要继续攻击的姿态。

“要不干脆折断你的一条腿如何？”  
“……”  
“让你再也没有能够逃跑的力气……”

这个想法也并不是不可行么——萨菲罗斯扬起嘴角、露出了恶劣的笑容。   
面对这句话，克劳德突然爆发了。

“给我适可而止！！！”

一瞬间，杰诺瓦的力量被释放了。  
克劳德的全身，充满了压倒性的斗气。  
他的蓝色斗气和萨菲罗斯的绿色斗气相互碰撞着。  
而后，就像以此为信号似的，他们两人同时发动了相对应的魔法攻击。  
三级火系魔法对上三级冰系魔法，由此产生的高温水蒸汽使得视野在一刹那彻底归零。  
克劳德便利用了这一瞬间一口气跃到了萨菲罗斯的跟前——面对无法使用正宗的萨菲罗斯，他直接展开了近身攻击。  
然而，仿佛早就已经彻底看透了克劳德的思路，萨菲罗斯不仅毫不费力的接下了克劳德的右拳，并一脚踹中了克劳德的侧腹。

“……唔！”

在被踢飞的同时克劳德对自己实施了回复魔法，并释放了单体风系魔法（Tornado）将四周建筑物的残骸一并卷到了空中。  
萨菲罗斯的战斗能力虽然很高，不过单论速度，还是克劳德更占优势。  
利用萨菲罗斯躲避落下的建筑物残骸那瞬间的空隙，克劳德取回被弹飞到远处的大剑后，径直跃向了萨菲罗斯。  
刀剑激烈碰撞着，伴随着刺耳的声响，火花四溅。  
他们使出全身的力气相互冲撞着，笼罩在各自武器上的斗气被释放，以他们两人为中心，迸发了巨大的爆炸。  
带着电流颤动着的空气。  
——他们的力量不相上下的互相对抗着、僵持着。

“你又明白什么！！！”  
“我是不明白……逃跑的可是你不是吗。”  
“！！！！！”

抓住克劳德这一瞬间的破绽，萨菲罗斯抬起右脚直接向克劳德侧腹回旋踢去。  
克劳德扭动身体躲开了这一击后暂且与萨菲罗斯保持了一定距离。  
在调整好姿势后，他们再一次，向彼此挥剑而下。

克劳德的剑抵着萨菲罗斯的心脏。  
萨菲罗斯的刀贴着克劳德的脖子。  
在离对方的要害仅差几毫米的时候，他们同时住了手。

“你这踹人的习性是不是太糟糕了啊？”  
“在近身战里有效的活用格斗术不是理所当然的吗。”  
“……”  
“……”

克劳德大大的叹了口气。  
似乎就以此为信号，克劳德解除了战斗状态。

“为什么要追过来？”  
“……因为你没有把别人的话听到最后就直接逃跑了。”  
“……”

萨菲罗斯强硬的把克劳德的脸转向了自己。

 

哐——

 

克劳德的头被狠狠的揍了一下。  
这可是特种兵——而且还是世界最强特种兵的全力一击。  
这还真是……超出想象的剧痛。  
不、疼痛什么的完全就不合适。  
应该说是相当大的……破坏力才对。

“！！！”  
“这是扎克斯的传话。——别总是一个人背负一切啊笨蛋！！！下次再这么做的话我要和你绝交！！！”

 

哐——

 

接着又是一击。

“这是路法斯的传话。把责任都转嫁给我后就想自己一个人逃跑什么的我决不允许！给我好好的负起责任直到最后！！！回来后给我无偿的拼死工作！你好好觉悟吧！”  
“无偿？”  
“……顺带说一句，要付工资的话他也同意的样子。”  
“……”

把萨菲罗斯送到这里来的是扎克斯和路法斯。  
这两人知道关于这个地方的来历。  
然而即便理解了这一点，他们还是将萨菲罗斯送到了这里。  
克劳德不明白他们是基于何种打算而将萨菲罗斯送来了这里。  
难道他们判断出这是最好的展开吗？  
或者说还是有其他的考虑在里面……到底如何克劳德也并不清楚。

“真是的……快要死的人可是我啊。给我稍微手下留情点啊，是真的想杀掉我吗？”

面对克劳德的抱怨萨菲罗斯露出了坏心眼的微笑。

“哦？我可不认为一个人背负一切、还擅自要去死的人能说这种话呢？”  
“……”  
“还是说，你会根据场合而彻底遗忘了这一点呢？”  
“……啊————我知道了啦！！！对不起！！！真抱歉！！！全都是我的错啦！！！这样总可以了吧？你还真是个斤斤计较、执拗的性格啊！！！”  
“……”  
“……”

于是，他们就这样互相凝视着对方。最后一起笑了起来。

 

（TBC）

 

===========================

 

还有最后半章，fighting！

翻译的时候才深刻体会到自己的文字能力不足，好些句子虽然知道意思，但要将它们一点信息不缺又流畅自然且符合中文思考方式的翻译过来真的好难啊

P.S 说着要折断云片一条腿的青年萨……好想给他打call -v-


End file.
